1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to display devices displaying a two-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device separates a left-eye-image and a right-eye-image having binocular disparity from each other and shows the left-eye-image and the right-eye-image to a left-eye and a right-eye of an observer, respectively. The observer sees the left-eye-image and the right-eye-image through both the left and right eyes. The observer then experiences a three-dimensional (“3D”) effect by mergence of the left-eye-image and the right-eye-image.
Binocular disparity methods use disparity images of the left and right-eyes to achieve a 3D effect. The binocular disparity methods are classified into a glasses type and a non-glasses type. Both the glasses type and the non-glasses type are used in many practical applications. The glasses type stereoscopic image display device alternately displays the left-eye-image and the right-eye-image and switches a polarization characteristic of the images incident to polarizing glasses to realize a stereoscopic image, for example, a 3D image.
According to the non-glasses type, a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier is spaced apart from a two-dimensional (“2D”) image panel by a predetermined distance, so that image data different from each other may be recognized by the left eye and the right eye of the observer, respectively.
Particularly, in the stereoscopic image display device using the lenticular lens, the lenticular lens has a semi-cylinder shape, and left and right images are disposed on a focal surface of the lenticular lens which has a striped shape. The left and right images may be separated from each other due to the lenticular lens, so that the observer may see the stereoscopic image without the glasses.